A Memory with the Sky
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: This takes place before the TYL arc began. Yamamoto and Gokudera thinks of their Sky. No parings...


**A Memory with the Sky**

"We got you now!" yelled a man restraining the arms of his mission's target tiredly as he tried to keep the man from struggling. Another man ran towards the man with silver hair, a knife in hand ready to carve up his body. The man's emerald eyes glared at the oncoming attacker making him stop in his tracks. Taking that chance he hit the back of his head with his restrainer making him loosen his grip before he leaped over the others head to kick him straight towards each other knocking them out. He spat on the ground next to them taking a pack of smokes out of his suit pocket.

"Did you get them, Gokudera?" said a serious-part-happy tone. Gokudera glared at the man with a cut under his chin and looked away with an angry scowl as he took up the thrown suitcase he had used as a weapon as the assassins attacked them.

"What do you think, Yakyū-baka?" he said walking past the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto gave a small smile and followed behind the Storm Guardian heading towards base. However, once they reached the doorway the man stopped at the broken doorway of the ruined mansion as if not sure to go in or not. The other Guardian knew what was going in the man's mind since he was there as well when _**that day**_occurred. Both heads looked up at the blue sky remembering it sadly and clearly.

"_This is an order you two," said a young man sitting behind a large desk. His lengthy brown hair cascading down his white suits shoulder as he looked at them both with warm yet dark caramel eyes. Only 25 and was already the top notch boss of the strongest Family, Vongola Decimo. A fearful boss, those smaller or other powerful Families would never dare to cross as he looked at them with his eyes. However, to them he was only Sawada Tsunayoshi with only the Family's safety in mind showering them with only warmth and worry. But today was different and it was making the two Guardians feel like something was up._

"_What is going on Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked in a worry yet serious tone, "You're hiding something."_

"_Yeah Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a frown on his usual smiling face, "This isn't like you to keep things from us."_

"_I'm not hiding anything," Tsuna replied in a reassuring gleam in his eyes as he looked at them, "I'm just sending you out to investigate strange activity on the outskirts of town for a few days."_

"_That's not true," Gokudera said knowing fully well that he wasn't acting himself for the past month._

"_Gokudera-" he was cut off as Yamamoto did the unthinkable and slammed his hands on the desk making the boss blink in surprise._

"_Cut it out Tsuna," the Rain Guardian almost growled, "We have known you for almost 1o years to know that you're keeping secrets!"_

_The young boss looked at them both with determination in their eyes. "You guys really are sharp, but…" he said getting up from the desk and walked to them placing his warm healthy pale hands on the two's shoulder, "It isn't anything important. Only a small fight with Kyoko that's all. I was just thinking of what should I say to apologize to her." The two Guardians felt relieved as they saw the warming grin they haven't seen for a long while._

"_And the Millefiore…?" Yamamoto asked wondering if they are also a reason since they had started to grow in power and influence._

"_They haven't made a move," Tsuna said making sure they didn't catch the waver in his eyes by using the excuse of going back to his seat, "That's why I want you two to go to the boarder and see if they will make a move."_

"_Alright Jyuudaime," Gokudera said straightening up accepting the story, "I understand, I'll take this Yakyū-baka with me and make sure this mission is successful."_

"_That is an agreeable response, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna smiled again at his friend, "I wish you two luck and safety on this mission." With that Gokudera left, but for a minute Yamamoto kept looking at Tsuna with a forlorn emotion as if something bad was going to happen. However it quickly disappeared once Lambo ran into the room._

"_Tsuna-nii, can I have some candy?" he asked in a childish voice not suited for his usual behavior outside of the mansion. Yamamoto laughed a little at Tsuna's I-Give-up expression and left the room letting go of the question that was holding him in there. The two of the Guardian's waved a goodbye closing the door behind them. Not catching a glimpse of Tsuna's sad smile and gaze as the door finally shut closed as the illusion of Lambo dissipated._

_Two days later they heard the news. Millefiore's White Spells leader, Byakuran, had broken their agreement on a peace treaty with the Vongola and had gunned down the Boss. Immediately they rushed in through the doors to see one of the two bodyguards that were assigned to Tsuna while they were out. However they didn't care or wonder what had happened to the other guard, instead their gaze was fixated on the bleeding form lying on his back with his white suit dyed with the crimson color. The other Guardians were there as the medical teams were trying to close the wounds, but it was too late._

_That day everyone broke down crying, for their Sky was gone._

_They held the funeral in the forest, not wanting the chances of other Families to try and desecrated their beloved boss. They placed many illusions and traps around the elegant coffin so that their boss would remain hidden._

_A few weeks after, the Millefiore attacked the Vongola mansion._

_The Arcobaleno's started to die off one by one when the Millefiore started up the Negative Seven Rays and__taking the pacifiers with them._

_The Vongola members scattered and destroyed only returning with sadness heavy in their hearts._

Yamamoto felt the tears on his face however he knew as he looked over at his friend with only a solemn expression, that it was tearing him apart. Of course he knew that the man was feeling guilty, he was feeling it to because they were too easy with accepting the mission and didn't think twice. They didn't even notice the illusion or the sadness behind the mask of their boss until they relived that day over and over again in their dreams.

"Gokudera-" Yamamoto started.

"We knew that something was wrong but we didn't stop it," Gokudera interrupted with his hair still casting shadows across his eyes causing the other to not be able to see the expression until he continued taking out a letter that was hidden in his pants pocket that he found latter in his suitcase after the funeral, "Hopefully this time we can do something."

Yamamoto smiled as he saw the blazing determination in the Storm Guardian's eyes. "Yeah," he nodded taking out a letter addressed to him with the familiar handwriting of their boss. He found the same thing in his belongings when he heard from Gokudera, "This time the Vongola is going to make a comeback."

They both looked at each other, both with resolution. With one last smile to each other they both went separate ways. Gokudera went into the forest to see the boss once more; and Yamamoto went to the city to find the others, taking them to safety.

Unknown to them of what would happen later: Yamamoto finding the living Arcobaleno from 10 years ago on the streets of Namimori; Gokudera meeting a 15 year old boy at the hidden grave.

The only thing that they thought about was the letter containing their boss's words to them both.

Gokudera: _The lies I told you are harmful, but I'm telling you to be strong. You are the Storm Guardian, my Right-hand-man. So I expect you to be quick in attacking back. Don't worry I'll be watching over and protect the rest of our Family._

Yamamoto: _Be calm and don't waver, my dear friend. I know that you can do more than mope around, so handle the rest while I sleep. The true strategy that I left as our hope will be the one to lead us to victory._

They both of them felt the encouraging voice of their memorable boss. They walked forward towards their destination felling that they will see their boss again. Their cherished best friend, Tsuna.

Now only the future, or the past, will be the ones to lead them.


End file.
